The Adventures of Maddie
by BlackWidow094
Summary: Maddie has some struggles in her life and in battles, but with Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert at her side, she will be okay.
1. Chapter 1: Maddie's Battle

Chapter 1

Maddie's Battle

Maddie stands before Antasma in her Charmix form ready to strike. She is in the dream world to fight Antasma after he almost killed Prince Dreambert. Mario decided to come with Maddie while Luigi and Starlow stay in the real world. Maddie let a beam of fire shoot out of her hands towards her enemy. Antasma dodged it. They have been fighting for a while and he dodged all of her attacks.

"Hey, Antasma!" Maddie shouted. "Don't you have any powers?" Antasma didn't use any of his magic on her yet.

"I don't think you should vish for something you might regret," Antasma screeched. He shot a dark beam at Maddie. Maddie hesitated. She tried to use her shield to protect herself, but the Bat King's power was stronger. Maddie found herself trapped inside an ice cage. She shivered in surprise of how cold it was in the cage. The cage seems to drain her powers, too. Maddie started to feel weaker every minute.

"Mario, help me...," Maddie shouted weakly, but before she could say her next word, she collapsed. Maddie started to shiver as her body temperature decreased. She also started to breathe deeper due to how weak she was.

Mario stared at Maddie and started to worry. Mario turned to face Antasma, but Antasma was not there. Mario used a fire flower to melt the cage. When the ice cage was completely melted, Mario ran to Maddie's side to help her. Maddie was still shivering. Her body temperature is still dropping. Mario carried Maddie through the dream portal back to the real world. When they got back, Mario saw that Prince Dreambert is awake. Mario laid Maddie on the ground as Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert gathered around Maddie.

"What happened to Maddie?" Starlow asked. Her face looks very worried. Mario explained what happened during the fight. Maddie opened her eyes a little and said, "Save...me...please." Then she closed her eyes.

Everyone started to think about how to help Maddie. After a few minutes have passed Prince Dreambert said, "I think there's a potion that might help. Mario. Luigi. Can you come with me to retrieve it?" Mario and Luigi nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Maddie," Starlow said. Then Mario, Luigi, and Prince Dreambert left to get the potion.

"So...cold," Maddie mumbled to herself in her sleep.

"Don't worry," Starlow said, "we're going to help you."

Some time has passed since Mario, Dreambert, and Luigi went to go get the potion. After a few more minutes have passed, they came back with the potion.

"Good. You're back," Starlow said. "Quick! Give her the potion!" Luigi gave Maddie a few drops of the potion. In an instant Maddie stopped shivering. After a few seconds, Maddie opened her eyes and sat up.

"W-What happened?" Maddie asked her friends. Mario explained to her that she almost froze to death and they saved her.

"Oh. Thank you," Maddie said. "I hope I'll be able to beat Antasma next time and help the Pi'illo folk." She stood up and then Maddie and her friends started to walk back to Wakeport. But along the way, Maddie was thinking that it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares anf Fears

Chapter 2

Nightmares and Fears

"Do you want some breakfast?" Starlow asked Maddie.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"OK. Something seems to be wrong. You haven't eaten in a while." That is true. It has been three days since the fight with Antasma and Maddie hasn't eaten since then.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Maddie said sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luigi asked. Maddie turned around to see all of her friends staring at her. Maddie stayed silent for a few heartbeats before she started to talk.

"I've been having the same nightmare for the last three days. Basically the nightmare was me almost dying from the battle with Antasma. And at the end of my nightmares someone always says _Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red."_ Everyone stared at Maddie looking worried.

"Maybe it was because you were scared," Prince Dreambert said. " The dream might go away tonight." Maddie looked unsure, but she quietly agreed. When night came, Maddie still had the same dream except at the end Antasma said, "When morning comes, meet me in the ruins at Driftwood Shore for the final battle." Maddie woke up instantly. She thought about what Antasma said and got scared.

"Guys. Wake up," Maddie said. Her friends started to wake up.

"Did you get the dream again?" Starlow asked.

"Yeah, but this time Antasma wants to fight me again for the last time in the ruins of Driftwood Shore." Everyone started to worry.

"Are you gonna fight him?" Prince Drembert asked.

"I don't think I have a choice," Maddie said, her voice shaking. "Defeating him might get rid of these dreams I'm having anyway." When morning came, everyone ate breakfast except Maddie.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Mario asked Maddie.

"I'm sure," Maddie said quietly. "I'm too stressed and scared."

"You just need to relax," Starlow said trying to reassure her friend.

"I don't think I can relax," Maddie said sadly. "I'll wait for you outside." Maddie got up and quickly walked out the door.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Luigi.

"I don't know," Prince Dreambert said. "All I know is that we need to be there for her if anything bad happens." After they finished eating, they went to join Maddie outside. Then they started to walk to Driftwood Shore.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Prince Dreambert asked.

"No," Maddie said. Her body was trembling in fear. "I'm really scared."

"Try thinking about something positive," Starlow suggested.

"Okay. I'll try," Maddie said doubtfully.

When they made it inside the ruins, they found Antasma waiting.

"Are you ready?" Antasma asked looking directly at his opponent. Maddie didn't know how to reply. She was still really scared. Maddie was going to say something when Antasma interrupted.

"Good. Let's get started," Antasma screeched. Maddie got really scared, so she said the first thing that popped in her mind.

"No," Maddie said as fear was ruling her mind.

"What did you say?" Antasma asked sounding confused.

"I said no. I won't fight you." Without saying another word, Maddie ran out of the ruins with her friends chasing after her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

Chapter 3

The Search

"Maddie!" Starlow called out. Mario, Luigi, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow are in Wakeport looking for Maddie.

"I don't think we're ever gonna find her," Luigi said. "It's already dark out here."

"Let's keep looking," Mario said. "I'm sure we'll find Maddie soon."

"Shhh. Listen," Prince Dreambert said. Everyone stayed quiet and listened. They heard someone singing.

"That has to be Maddie. That's her voice," Starlow happily said.

"It's coming from that alley," Prince Dreambert said pointing toward the alley between the hotel and the badge shop. They followed the voice into the alley and in an instant they saw Maddie.

"Maddie!" they all called out. Maddie looked up to see her friends coming toward her. Maddie felt relieved to see her friends.

"Are you okay?" Starlow asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Maddie said. "I'm sorry I ran away. I guess my fear got control of me."

"It's okay," Luigi said. "Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep." When they got back to the hotel everyone went to sleep except Maddie. She wasn't able to get to sleep. After she stayed up for a few minutes, Maddie wrote a note and placed it on her bed. Then she left the hotel and headed back to the ruins at Driftwood Shore.

"I'm going to fight Antasma," Maddie whispered to herself. When she made it near the ruins, she took a break and started to go to sleep.

 _I hope my fear won't stop me in the morning_ Maddie thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Risking Your Life

Chapter 4

Risking Your Life

The sun was rising when Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert started to wake up. Starlow was the first to notice that Maddie was gone.

"Hey, where's Maddie?" Starlow asked. The boys just shrugged. Then they saw the note on her bed. Prince Dreambert picked it up and read it out loud. The note said that Maddie went back to the ruins to fight Antasma. It also says to come find her.

"I hope she's okay," Luigi said.

"Come on. Let's go find her," Mario said as he picked up Maddie's backpack. They ran out of the hotel and back to Driftwood Shore. When they came close to the ruins, they saw Maddie. She was in her Charmix fairy form heading toward the ruins. Mario, Luigi, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow ran close behind her. When Maddie stepped into the ruins, she saw Antasma waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Antasma asked.

"Yes," Maddie said. Maddie's stomach growled loudly. She just remembered that she didn't eat anything for four days in a row.

"Are you hungry?" Antasma asked. Maddie nodded.

"Then I have something for you," Antasma screeched. He used his magic to create an apple and held it out in front of Maddie. "Just take one bite out of this apple. Not only will it get rid of your hunger, it will give you all the power you want." Maddie suddenly felt different. Antasma was trying to control her. Maddie was about to take Antasma's apple when she heard another voice. She turned around to see her friends behind her. Prince Dreambert also held an apple.

"Don't take Antasma's apple. Take mine," Prince Dreambert said. Maddie didn't know whose apple to take. She faced Antasma and took his apple, but stopped before she was about to take a bite. Maddie looked at her friends. She dropped Antasma's apple and took Prince Dreambert's apple. Maddie took a bite and she came back to her senses. She smiled when she saw her friends. Then something happened to Maddie. Her fairy clothes changed and her wings took a different shape. Maddie transformed from a Charmix fairy to an Enchantix fairy. Maddie looked at herself in amazement. _I've gotten stronger_ she thought.

"You're going down Antasma!" Maddie yelled. Maddie started to fight Antasma with her newfound powers. They continued fighting for a while. Then Maddie flew toward the entrance if the ruins.

"Hey, Antasma! Over here!" Maddie called out. Then she flew out of the ruins with Antasma following her. Antasma looked up to see Maddie.

"Dragon Energy!" Maddie shouted. Then a dragon made of fire appeared and flew toward Antasma. At the same time, Antasma unleashed some spiky energy spheres at Maddie. The energy spheres hit Maddie and knocked her out of the sky. The dragon hit Antasma at the same time and destroyed him. Antasma disappeared into thin air. Mario, Luigi, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow walked out of the ruins glad that Antasma is gone forever.

"Where's Maddie?" Prince Dreambert asked. They looked around and found Maddie floating in the ocean motionless. Mario jumped into the ocean and carried Maddie out. Maddie was seriously wounded. Some of the water from the ocean turned red from Maddie's blood.

"Maddie's dream came true," Starlow said sadly. Everyone looked at Maddie wondering what to do.

"Let's stop the bleeding first," Prince Dreambert said. Mario found a roll of bandages in Maddie's backpack and they started to bandage up Maddie's wounds. Then Luigi noticed something.

"Hey! She's still breathing," he said. Luigi was right. Maddie was still breathing.

"Will she be okay?" Starlow asked.

"I don't know," Mario said.

"Let's take her back to the hotel so she can rest," Prince Dreambert suggested. The others agreed. They started to carry Maddie back to the hotel hoping that she will recover soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5

Awakening

A week has passed since Maddie got hurt by Antasma. Starlow, Prince Dreambert, Luigi, and Mario kept an eye on her to see if she would wake up, but Maddie is still unconscious.

"Do we have to leave her here?" Starlow asked. They have to step out for a while to help some people around Pi'illo Island.

"She'll be fine," Luigi said calmly. "Let's go." Then they left the hotel.

A hour and a half later Maddie's friends came back to the hotel with a big surprise waiting for them. They saw Maddie standing on the balcony. When she turned around and saw her friends, Maddie walked into the bedroom to greet her friends.

"It's so great to see you guys!" Maddie said cheerfully.

"It's great to see that you're still alive," Prince Dreambert said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Maddie said. Starlow noticed that her bandages are gone.

"What did you do with the bandages?" Starlow asked.

"I took them off so that I can heal my wounds with my waterbending," Maddie said.

"You can waterbend?" Mario asked.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," Maddie said. "I want to ask you something. Since my parents died, it's time for me to become Queen of Hyrule. Do you guys want to come to my coronation tomorrow?" Maddie's friends nodded in agreement. Then they noticed that Maddie is wearing gloves.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Mario asked. "It's not cold outside."

"Uh...no reason," Maddie said sounding nervous. Without arguing, they left Maddie alone. _They will find my secret soon_ Maddie thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Maddie's Coronation

Chapter 6

Maddie's Coronation

Today is Maddie and her friends are in Hyrule Castle for Maddie's coronation. Maddie is still wearing gloves.

"Maddie is still wearing gloves," Starlow whispered to Mario, Luigi, and Prince Dreambert.

"Let's just wait and ask her about them later," Prince Dreambert said. When they made it to the throne room, Maddie said, "I have to go get ready. See you later." Then she left the room. Half an hour has passed and Maddie's friends are in the art gallery.

"How do I look?" someone said. They turned around to see Maddie. Maddie is wearing a light blue dress that came down to her feet. She wore a sapphire necklace around her neck and sapphire earrings. She wore white flats on her feet and her long brown hair is in a braid.

"You look great Maddie," Starlow said. Then they heard bells ringing.

"It's time for my coronation," Maddie said. "Come on." Then they headed back to the throne room. When the administrator crowned Maddie, he handed her a scepter. Maddie took the scepter and turned to face her people as the administrator started to give a short speech. When the speech was over, everyone clapped and cheered for their new queen. After that they had a party.

"Let's go ask Maddie about the gloves," Luigi said. They walked to the front of the room where Maddie was. Maddie seemed to be looking for something.

"Are you looking for something?" Prince Dreambert asked. When Maddie looked up to see her friends, she said, "I'm looking for my gloves. Have you seen them?"

"No," Starlow said, "but we wanted to ask you why you were wearing them."

"Why do you want to know," Maddie said nervously as she started to walk away. Her friends followed her.

"It's just that you wore them all the time," Mario said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Maddie said. As her friends asked her more questions, Maddie grew more scared.

"Leave me alone!" Maddie yelled out sounding annoyed. As she said that, ice shot out of her hands turning part of the floor to ice. Everyone in the room, including Maddie's friends, stared at her in shock. Some people started calling Maddie a monster. Maddie was terrified. She immediately ran out of the room.

"Maddie, wait!" Starlow called out as she, Mario, Luigi and Prince Dreambert ran after her. They followed Maddie out of the castle, but when they got outside Maddie was no where to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Luigi asked the others.

"Who knows. She could be anywhere," Mario said.

"Look. I found something," Starlow said. To their luck they found a trail made of ice.

"This might lead us to Maddie," Prince Dreambert said. "Let's follow it." Then they followed the ice trail to find Maddie.


	7. Chapter 7: A Cold Search

Chapter 7

A Cold Search

The sun was setting and Mario, Luigi, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow are still following the ice trail. The trail so far has led them to a snowy mountain. By the time the sun was gone and the moon was out they were near the top of the mountain.

"The trail ends near the entrance of that cave," Mario said. He pointed in the direction of the cave. Luigi, Mario, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert all rushed into the cave.

"Maddie!" Everyone called out. "Where are you?" After a few minutes of walking deeper into the cave Luigi said, "Look. I found her." He pointed ahead. Maddie was pacing back and forth like she was worried about something.

"Maddie!" Everyone called out. Maddie turned around to see her friends coming toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked sounding upset. "How did you even find me?"

"We followed an ice trail," Prince Dreambert said. "We're here to take you back home."

"I'm not going back," Maddie said quietly.

"What! Why?" Starlow asked. "You're the Queen."

"I was suppose to hide my ice powers!" Maddie yelled sounding angry and a little sad. "I was suppose to keep it a secret from everyone. Now everyone knows."

"How long did you hide your ice powers?" Prince Dreambert asked.

"Five years," Maddie said sadly. "Just stay away from me." She stared to walk deeper into the cave.

"We're not leaving without you," Luigi said. Just then an arrow whizzed by and almost struck Maddie. Maddie and her friends turned around to see two soldiers with a bow and arrows.

"There's the queen," one of the soldiers said pointing at Maddie.

"GET HER!" the other soldier yelled shooting another arrow at Maddie. Maddie quickly dodged it.

"What do you want?" Maddie asked.

"We want you dead!" the soldiers said simultaneously. As the soldiers kept shooting arrows Maddie used her ice powers to keep the soldiers away. Maddie asked her friends to stay back.

Maddie fended off the soldiers for a while and Maddie started to get tired. The whole cave is covered in ice due to her magic. The soldiers kept shooting arrows at Maddie hoping to kill her. Seeing that Maddie is getting exhausted, Starlow and Prince Dreambert use their powers to chase away the soldiers. When the soldiers were out of sight, Maddie's friends went to check on the queen. Maddie looked like she was about to collapse. She was out of breath.

"Maddie, are you OK?" Starlow asked sounding worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," Maddie quietly said sounding exhausted. "Thanks for saving me."

"Do you want to go back home?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know," Maddie said unsure of herself.

"Why are you so scared?" Prince Dreambert asked.

"It's just that I never learned how to control my ice magic," Maddie said nervously. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone."

"Don't worry Maddie," Mario said. "We'll help you control your magic." Maddie stayed quiet for a moment and then smiled.

"Thanks," she said happily. "Let's go back to Hyrule Castle." They walked out of the cave and down the mountain. By the time the sun was out, Maddie and her friends made it back to Hyrule Castle. When the villagers saw that their queen has returned, they clapped and cheered. Maddie was happy to be the Queen of Hyrule.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends and Family

Chapter 8

Friends and Family

"Come in, Maddie. Hit the target," Starlow said. Maddie tried to focus on the target that is ten meters away. She shot ice shards at the target and to her luck the ice shards hit the target.

"I did it!" Maddie said proudly to her friends.

"That was better than yesterday," Luigi said.

"Y-Yeah," Maddie said sheepishly. She doesn't want to remember that she missed the target every single time. When Maddie's friends learned that she needed help controlling her ice powers, they promised to help.

"Is there anything else you need help with?" Prince Dreambert asked.

"No," Maddie said. "I just need to work on my aim now."

"Okay," Mario said. "It's getting late. Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"OK," Maddie said. "I'll practice some more tomorrow." Then they walked back to Wakeport.

While Maddie was asleep, she had a nightmare about something that transpired in the past. Maddie woke up instantly. It was almost the middle of the night. Maddie felt guilt and loneliness flood over her. Maddie got out of bed and walked out the door. Starlow woke up when she heard the door shut. She looked around to see that Maddie is not here.

"Guys, wake up," Starlow said. "Maddie is not here." Mario, Luigi, and Prince Dreambert woke up to see that Starlow was correct.

"Where did she go?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know," Starlow responded.

"Let's go find her," Mario said. Then they walked out the door. When they got out of the hotel, they saw Maddie walking out of Wakeport.

"There she is," Starlow said. They followed Maddie very quietly. They followed her for a few minutes till they saw that Maddie was heading toward Driftwood Shore. Maddie sat along to the shore of the beach looking out into the ocean. Maddie's friends could tell that she is sad. They walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Prince Dreambert asked. Maddie turned around to see her friends beside her.

"Not really," Maddie said sadly. "I had a nightmare about by parents being killed."

"How did your parents die anyway?" Luigi asked. Maddie hesitated. After a few heartbeats Maddie quietly said, "I...killed...them."

"WHAT!" Starlow yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

"No," Maddie said sadly. "It was an accident. I didn't know how to control my ice powers. I accidentally struck them in the heart. A few minutes later they were frozen solid." Maddie started to cry. "Now that my sister ran away, I feel so lonely now that I don't have a family." Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert felt sorry for Maddie.

"It's okay Maddie," Mario said trying to reassure her. "You're not alone."

"Really?" Maddie said. She's trying not to cry anymore.

"You have us," Starlow said.

"Yeah," Luigi said. "Friends can be your family too."

Drying her eyes Maddie smiled and happily said, "Thanks. I'm very glad to have you guys as my friends. Let's go back to Wakeport." Then Maddie and her friends walked back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9: Meet The Trix

Chapter 9

Meet the Trix

The next day Maddie felt better about her parents' death, but something seems to be bothering her. Maddie's friends could tell that she was scared.

"Maddie, is something bothering you?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah," Maddie said. "I had another dream last night."

"What was it about?" Prince Dreambert asked.

"I have to fight three witches," Maddie said sounding scared.

"When do you have to fight them?" Mario asked. Maddie was about to reply when they heard someone laugh. Maddie and her friends turned around, but saw no one. When they heard the laugh again they looked up to see three witches flying in the air. One witch has long white hair that is up in a ponytail. She's wearing a blue jumpsuit with an "I" in the middle of it and blue boots. The second witch has short, purple frizzy hair. She's wearing a dark pink mini dress with a "S" in the middle of it. She also wore dark pink tights and boots. The last witch has long brown hair. She's wearing a purple jumpsuit with a "D" in the middle of it and purple boots.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked the witches.

"I'm Icy," the witch with blue clothes said.

"I'm Stormy," the witch with the dark pink clothes said.

"And I'm Darcy," the witch in purple clothes said.

"Together we're called The Trix," all of them said at once. Maddie felt really scared.

"We're looking for Queen Maddie," Icy said coldly.

"I'm who you're looking for," Maddie said shyly. "Why are you looking for me?"

"We're here to steal your powers," Darcy responded.

"You will not take my powers," Maddie yelled as she shot ice shards from her hands. The Trix dodged them. Stormy, Darcy, and Icy started to use their powers on Maddie while she used her ice magic. Maddie kept dodging and blocking

The Trix's dark magic and vice versa. Maddie as getting tired, but she kept fighting. This time when Maddie shot some ice shards, The Trix reflected them back at Maddie. The shards went too fast for Maddie to defend herself. The ice magic struck Maddie in the heart and she stumbled backwards.

"She's too strong," Icy said. "Let's wait till we get stronger. Then we'll fight her."

"Good idea," Darcy said slyly. "Let's get out of here." Then The Trix disappeared. Maddie slowly stood up feeling weak. Maddie's friends rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Prince Dreambert asked.

"I'm good," Maddie said. Then Starlow noticed something.

"Maddie," Starlow said, "you're hair is turning white." Maddie looked at her hair to see that she is correct.

"Is it because you got struck in the heart?" Mario asked. Maddie nodded her head in agreement.

"Won't you die?" Luigi asked sounding worried.

"I guess," Maddie said quietly, "but I feel fine right now."

"If you say so," Starlow said. "Let's go back to Wakeport." So they walked back to Wakeport, but Maddie felt like she's in danger.


	10. Chapter 10: Freezing Heart

Chapter 10

Freezing Heart

Maddie and her friends are heading back to Wakeport after the fight with The Trix. Maddie shivered along the way back.

"Why are you shivering?" Luigi asked.

"I feel cold all of a sudden," Maddie said.

"It might be 'cause there's ice in your heart," Mario said.

"I feel colder every minute," Maddie said. Just as she finished saying that Maddie collapsed.

"Maddie!" everyone cried out sounding worried. More of Maddie's hair turned white. Maddie slowly sat up while clutching her chest where her heart is.

"Are you okay?" Starlow asked.

"Not really," Maddie said. "I'm so cold. My heart is turning into ice."

"Do you know how to remove the ice?" Mario asked.

"All I know is a phrase about how to remove the ice," Maddie said. "Love will thaw."

"Do you know what that saying means?" Starlow asked. Maddie shook her head sadly.

"Let's hurry back to the hotel and see if we can figure out what to do," Prince Dreambert said. They helped Maddie up and then walked back to the hotel. When they got back, everyone was trying to figure out what the phrase means. Maddie was wearing a jacket to try to get warm. After a long time of thinking Maddie said. "This is hopeless. We're never gonna remove the ice." Maddie started to shiver again. Almost all of her hair is white and some of her skin is turning into ice.

"I think I understand now," Prince Dreambert said sounding hopeful. "Maybe you have to think about the people you care about."

"The people I care about...," Maddie said lost in thought.

"Yeah," Luigi said. "Like thinking about your family and friends."

"Okay. I'll try," Maddie said. She closed her eyes and tried to think about her family. Maddie started to cry though as her parents' death played in her mind.

"What's wrong?" Starlow asked Maddie.

"I keep thinking about how my parents' died," Maddie said sounding heartbroken.

"Don't think about their passing," Prince Dreambert said. "Try thinking about the times you had with them before they died." Maddie took his advice and tried to remember. She started to smile a little as some happy memories started to fill her mind. As she was reminiscing, Maddie started to feel warmer. Her hair started to turn back to brown and the ice on her skin disappeared.

"It worked," Luigi said sounding relieved.

"Thanks for helping me," Maddie said happily.

"No problem," Mario said.

"I just remembered something," Starlow said. "Maddie's 13th birthday is in a few days.

"Oh, yeah," Maddie said. "I can't wait."


	11. Chapter 11: Maddie's Birthday

Chapter 11

Maddie's Birthday

Today is Maddie's 13th birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" Maddie's friends said all together. Starlow handed Maddie a present from everyone. Maddie opened the present to see what's inside. Maddie pulled out a necklace. It had a shiny golden chain and a pendant that looks like the Dream Stone.

"Thanks guys," Maddie said happily as she puts the necklace on. "I love it!"

"Glad you like it," Prince Dreambert said.

"I actually have something for all of you," Maddie said. She walked to the balcony. When Maddie came back, she was had four crowns made of ice. She gave one to each of her friends. Mario got a crown with a red jewel. Luigi got a crown with a green jewel. Prince Dreambert got a crown with an orange jewel and Starlow got a crown with a yellow jewel.

"I want to thank you guys for being great friends to me," Maddie said happily.

"Thanks," Maddie's friends said all together. Maddie smiled. She is lucky to have such great friends to celebrate her birthday with.


End file.
